Je te broierai
by Melloan
Summary: Il n'y a pas qu'une seule seule manière de témoigner de son amour pour quelqu'un, et ces deux-là ont indéniablement trouvé leur voie. Brutale et sans détour. A leur image ... .


**Titre : **Je te broierai ...

**Résumé : **Il n'y a pas qu'une seule seule manière de témoigner de son amour pour quelqu'un, et ces deux-là ont indéniablement trouvé leur voie. Brutale et sans détour. A leur image ... .**  
><strong>

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à Hajime Isayama.

**NdA : **Bonjour à tous !**  
><strong>

Petit intermède au milieu de ma fic longue afin de vous proposer cet OS sur le couple Erwin x Rivaille, que je dédie d'ailleurs à Nnem's qui l'attendait avec impatience ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture à tous et en espérant que vous apprécierez.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Je te broierai …<strong>_

Corps allongé.

Alangui.

Abandonné en travers d'un canapé à l'assise usée par les années.

_Toi … _

Torse se soulevant lentement.

Respiration saccadée reprenant doucement son rythme tandis qu'un souffle toujours court s'exhalait d'entre des lèvres gonflées. Avides. Réclamant leurs jumelles tandis qu'une langue s'abîmait déjà sur ces ourlées afin de les humecter. Sèches d'avoir trop crié son plaisir. Martyrisées par des dents abattues sur la chair tendre afin de retenir certains gémissements.

_Sale connard … _

Paupières toujours closes.

Battant à peine des cils malgré le courant d'air balayant désormais la pièce pour arracher de délicieux frissons à ce corps. Ce corps marqué par sa cause et son combat. Ce corps. Symbole tout autant que vaisseaux de cet homme.

_Broie ton hérésie. Broie mes écarts. Broie nos espoirs … _

Main se levant afin de chasser une folle mèche blonde balayée par la brise s'insinuant de plus en plus dans le bureau. Retraçant le contour d'une cicatrice trop fraîche et encore douloureuse. Élancement désagréable venant troubler la quiétude de l'assoupi.

Sans doute auraient-ils dû y aller plus doucement … .

« Ta blessure s'est ré-ouverte, tu saignes. »

_Encore … tu finiras par en crever un jour … _

Voix froide lâchant l'information dans un air de pur désintérêt, s'élevant au milieu de la fumée d'une cigarette grillée à la fenêtre afin de ne pas laisser d'odeurs trop persistantes dans la pièce.

Pupilles céruléennes apparaissant un instant dans l'obscurité du bureau afin de se river sur ce chat sauvage assis sur la margelle de pierres froides. Loin de lui. Si loin de lui … .

« Ta clope, Rivaille … éteins-moi ça. »

Si loin de lui mais pas assez pour que cette fragrance empoisonnée n'imprégnât pas tout autour d'elle. Lui donnant quelque fois mal au crâne. Mal au crâne lorsqu'_il _n'était pas là.

« Fous-moi la paix, elle est quasiment finie. »

Et toujours la même réponse. Sèche. Agressive presque. Tellement rassurante, paradoxalement. Parce que pétrie de cette franchise crasse dont cet homme ne cessait d'user. Face à lui. Face à tout un monde se gargarisant de mensonges et d'illusions.

Le Monde était hypocrite - par peur ou par confort - et Rivaille était le fléau de ces leurres sans substance et sans courage.

Les précipitant dans le Néant de leur fatuité tous autant qu'ils étaient, de la même manière qu'il venait de jeter son mégot par la fenêtre avant d'enfin refermer les vitres. Replongeant le bureau dans un calme et un silence quasiment parfaits à cette heure plus que matinale. Glissant déjà vers le canapé afin de venir s'affaler en grand désordre sur un Erwin qui grinça aussitôt des dents.

« Quelle douceur … .

- Tu aimerais que je prenne soin de toi, Smith ? » persifla le chat sauvage tandis que l'un de ses doigts retraçait déjà la blessure sanguinolente qui zébrait le flanc droit de l'officier. Tiraillant vicieusement les bords de la plaie tandis que son regard froid ne quittait plus le visage du blond comme pour en autopsier les réactions. Grimaces retenues et à peine trahies par un froncement de sourcils.

- Bâtard. »

Mot à peine soufflé. À peine esquissé par des lèvres déjà capturées et à nouveau martyrisées.

Les détracteurs de Rivaille n'avait nullement tort en le qualifiant de monstre … .

« Ne jure pas, ça te va très mal. Sans compter que je déteste l'idée d'avoir pu déteindre sur toi. »

Déteindre sur lui.  
>Le corrompre.<p>

Le souiller.

Pas que le Caporal eut un jour cru que son Major pouvait être un ange, mais simplement reconnaissait-il son talent à jouer. Mouton noir habilement dissimulé sous une pelisse blanche.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ferais bien de faire enfin soigner cette blessure correctement, sinon … »

Le doigt initialement prudent glissa soudainement de sa barrière de peau trop chaude pour venir se loger directement dans la plaie, irritant la blessure à vif tout en écartant les chairs sur son passage. Se délectant du frisson contenu qu'il tira à ce corps se cambrant sous le sien comme pour le déloger de sa position de bourreau.

_Je sais que tu as mal, alors montre-le putain ! Assume !_

« Ne joue pas au con avec moi, sinon tu sais que je serai le premier à relever le gant. Tu n'appartiens qu'à moi. À moi seul. C'est moi qui te broierai lorsque l'heure sera venue.

- Tout comme je serai là pour t'achever lorsqu'il le faudra. »

Vérité affirmée par une main ferme qui vint aussitôt enserrer la gorge de Rivaille, l'agrippant sans douceur afin de le tirer vers lui et de combler les quelques centimètres séparant encore leurs ourlées. Dents s'entrechoquant sous la rage de cet échange confinant au bestial. Corps s'agitant de nouveau tandis que leurs caresses se faisaient déjà plus rudes … avant que le Caporal ne se relevât soudainement.

Mettant fin à tout cela au moment-même où les premiers rayons du jour pénétrèrent dans le bureau.  
>Se rhabillant sans un regard pour son amant qui exhala un soupir devant cette nouvelle journée.<p>

Règle assumée depuis toujours entre eux deux … .

« Au fait, Mike te cherchait hier, je crois qu'il voulait te parler d'une mission qu'il voudrait mener le long du mur. Tu me rediras ça ce soir vu que je serai absent toute la journée. »

Règle respectée tout autant qu'abhorrée.

Cruauté infligée à eux-mêmes afin de ne jamais briser la frontière.

Corps qui se pencha une dernière fois sur celui du blond afin de se nourrir de ses lèvres, en goûtant toujours le sel tandis qu'il tournait déjà les talons pour quitter l'endroit.

_Si tu savais combien je tiens à toi. _

_Sûrement autant que la réciproque est vraie. _

_Et ce même si finalement nous le vivons … _

« Je te broierai, Erwin.

- Moi aussi, Rivaille. »

… _À__ notre manière … _

Tandis que la porte du bureau se refermait déjà.


End file.
